Fallen Angel
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Serge and Gilbert wake up together, and like any other morning Gilbert has to be a little pervert. This is pretty much Shota too. Oneshot!


**Okay, I'm like, in TEARS right now. I just finished Kaze to ki no Uta and I'm like, "the FUCK?" So I'm going to make an alternate ending in which Gilbert does not die and recieves his well deserved happily ever after. And that's why Fanfiction exsists. Thank you Lord, for this blessed website! :')**

* * *

><p><strong>~Fallen Angel~<strong>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Serge's POV**

I woke up that warm and sunny morning, my limbs were intertwined with those of Gilbert's. And before any of you get any dirty ideas, we DID NOT do... it. I shifted into my side gently, Gilbert's blonde hair shrouded his eyes. It was so long and silky... like a princess's from one of the fairytales that I was told when I younger. His gentle breathing was the only sound made in the slightly cold room. As always- he insisted that we sleep in his bed with no night clothes on. That's just like Gilbert, to find an exuse- any exuse- to seduce me. His clear, blue eyes opened. He looked straight into my eyes and opened his rose pettle soft lips, "Good morning." He said with a gentle voice that he would not show to just anyone. He was lieing on top of me, our bodies fitted perfetly into one one another. Like puzzle pieces.

"Good morning... did you sleep soundly?" I asked, unconsciously brushing his unruly hair out of his sleep induced face.

"Yes..." He burried his head into my chest and sighed. I noticed something hard poke into my thigh. "Serge..." He grinded into my leg, I blushed madly and tried to pull away.

I finally gave up and sighed. It was at least another two or three hours until we had to wake. "Do you get some kind of sick pleasure from sexually harassing me?"

"Hmmm... Yes!" He flipped me on top of him, a rare smile graced his soft face. "And it's not harassing if you willingly except it! Now have some fun with me!" He pulled my head down and forced me into a kiss- also something that I would expect him to do. I took his hands and pinned them over his head.

The darker skin of mine contrasted with his paler, more delicate skin. It was so soft... I couldn't resist. I pressed my lips to his, he groaned quietly. As Gilbert moaned and whimpered, I brought my knee and pressed it up against his pleasure. As much as I resent it... I've got to admit that I love him. He's so... complicated. One minute he's shouting at me to get away... and the next he's begging to be touched. I caressed my tongue against his, the pleasure in between my own legs increased noticably.

"Serge... ahhh... hit me! Please!" He grabbed the back of my neck and roughly smashed lips together, I could feel the coppery taste of blood enter my mouth as we connected. I didn't know if it was his or mine- maybe both. I don't get why he always wants me to hit him... I don't want to hit the one I love! That's supposed to be wrong! I ended up bruising him once- while we were at it, but on accident of course. After that he tried to get me to scratch and bruise his body as much as he could, by scratching at me and leaving love marks. But as much as that angered me- I didn't lay a hand on him. He took being a masochist to a different level.

"Serge... mmm." He closed his eyes and lifted his head back, as orgasm washed over his body. At the sight of him feeling so much pleasure, my need only got worse. ...But usually it takes a deal more to have him orgasm- I was only rubbing against his penis.

"Gilbert... should I stop n-"

"NO! No... don't stop... hold me... make love to me." He pleaded as tears hot ran down his face. I couldn't resist- that look on his face, the helplessness in his voice... it was all just too much. I grabbed the undersides of his knees and lifted them over my shoulders. His penis was erect and slick with cum. And it was display for only my eyes to see. I guided my own penis- larger than his- and slipped into a place that made him very, very pleased. I don't know what's so pleasing about a penis being inserted into your bum- nor do I desire to know, but it makes Gilbert happy, and that's reason enough for me to do it.

He shivered and wrapped his arms around my neck, sucking on it. "Ah, be careful! I don't want there to be any marks! At least not where they're visible." He moved down cooperatively to my chest, deciding to lick and bite harshly at my nipple. I grunted and pushed myself into his bum, the tight space squeezed around my penis. It felt too good. "Gilbert... I love you so much..." The words spilled from my mouth naturally.

"Oh, I love you too!" He layed back down and panted, he shook with each thrust I made. He was so... beautiful like that. His breathy voice crying out to me, pleading me to take him. I speeded my pace, close to it myself. I wanted to cum with him.

"Mm, together!" I said urgently, "So close..."

"Me too! Ahg..." He spread his legs wider, giving me more access to his entrance. We moaned together and pleasured eachother for another minute, before we couldn't take it anymore.

"Oooh, Serge..." His silky voice shook as he came, just the sound made me fall over the edge too. We fought to keep our voices down, succeeding as far as we know. He panted and put a to my face gently, white strands of liquid still shot throught the tip of his penis, landing onto his chest and stomach. "I want to be with you forever..." He had a sincere gleam in his eye, one that I was not yet accoustomed to.

"I want to be with you too." I leaned down slowly, I connected my lips with his yet another time that morning. He was my fallen angel, the one that I get to purify again. But only if he will let me.

But I don't see why he wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, please REVIEW! :) Though this is a rather small section- I hope I at least get one review. :(<strong>


End file.
